Anihilacja: HallenWest cz. 2
Kalasher, co tam się dzieje?- spytała LoboTaker, niemal krzycząc do mikrofonu przyczepionego do noszonych słuchawek. Na ulicy przed Ratuszem oprócz niej obecnych było kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy, schowanych za kilkoma ciężkimi pojazdami i Ender. Sytuacja była bardzo napięta a dziewczyna czuła że wkrótce może zrobić się o wiele gorzej. Dźwięk wystzałów. Jeden ze snajperki, więc musiał to zrobić Aracz. Reszta to prawdopodobnie robota Kalashera. - Wszyscy w gotowości!- zakrzyknął jakiś żołnierz. Nagle drzwi Ratusza z impetem sie otwarły i wybiegł z nich przerażony Kalasher. Obrońcy HallenWest ledwie powstrzymali się przed pociągnięciem za spust LoboTaker gotowała już swój łańcuch. - Nie strzelać!- zakrzyknął Ender. - Strzelać, ale do niego!- niemal wydarł się Kalasher, schodząc z linii strzału i wskazując na korytarz z którego wybiegł. Stalker szybkim krokiem wbiegł za Endera, dysząc niemiłosiernie. Baldanderzy nigdy nie widzieli go tak zdenerwowanego- kimkolwiek był przeciwnik, naprawdę musiał być przerażajacy. Sam widok wystraszonego Stalkera zadziałał na psychikę żołnierzy do tego stopnia, że byli oni gotowi pociągnąć za spust gdy tylko coś pojawi się na horyzoncie. - Aracz, jak wygląda sytuacja?- spytała LoboTaker, ponownie mówiąc do słuchawki. - W pewnym momencie zniknęli mi z oczu, ale podejrzewam że j#baniec wam zaraz wyskoczy.-'' odpowiedział leżący na dachu kilkaset metrów dalej żołnierz. Sekundę później na korytarzu pojawiła się postać, a w całej dzielnicy rozległ się huk wystrzałów. Żołnierze z całych sił przyciskali spusty, wypełniając korytarz Ratusza setkami kul. Większa część z nich trafiła prosto w ofiarę, robiąc z jej ciała ser szwajcarski. - Cel zdjęty!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. LoboTaker szybko wbiegła do środka, nadal mając w gotowości swoją broń. -'' Kalasher, jak się trzymasz?- dało się usłyszeć w słuchawce głos Aracza. Stalker nic nie odpowiadał, nadal ciężko dysząc. ''- Był aż taki straszny?-'' spróbował zażartować żołnierz. Ender odwrócił się w stronę Stalkera i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie miał ani swojej broni, ani słuchawek. Tymczasem Lobo niemalże poślizgnęła się o kałuże krwii ofiary strzelaniny. Będąc cały czas całkowicie czujna podeszła do rozerwanego kulami ciała, tycając je butem. Żadnej reakcji. Zauważyła jednak coś podejrzanego- przy martwym ciele leżał pojedyńczy Kałasznikow. LoboTaker wzdrygnęła się i przyjrzała uważniej ofierze. Niemal zwymiotowała. Stojący przed Enderem Justus przybrał swoją pierwotną formę i natarł na zaskoczonego chłopaka. Wysłannik Legionu miał już kolejną ofiarę w garści, już czuł zapach jej krwii. Chwilę później jednak jego ręka...odpadła a dookoła trysnęła czarna posoka. Aracz w samą porę wystrzelił pocisk, idealnie trafiając wroga w ramię. Impet wystrzału oderwał Justusowi całą rękę i cisnął jego ciałem prosto w cięzkoopancerzony pojazd. - Lobo, lepiej tutaj chodź!- zakrzyknął Ender. Baldanderka szybko wybiegła z Ratusza, zdeseprowana by jak najszybciej pokonać przeciwnika. Nie chodziło nawet o śmierć Kalashera, a o coś bardziej dla niej szokującego. Jeśli przeciwnik był w stanie przyjąć wygląd Stalkera to musiał być przedstawicielem bardzo konkretnej rasy. Justus szybko zmienił postać na małego, czarnego stworka i wskoczył pod pojazd. Żołnierze natychmiast zaczęli się przegrupowywać, a niewielki stworek wyskoczył z drugiej strony pojazdu. Aracz miał go na celowniku, jednak Justus ponownie się przemienił. Przybrał postać pokrytej śluzem, ni to ludzkiej ni to owadziej istoty o czterech odnózach i długim ogonie. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał wystrzelić, istota wzbiła się wysoko w powietrze- tak wysoko że po dwóch sekundach stała się już ledwie widocznym punktem na bezkresnym nieboskłonie. Przebywający na niebie Justus ponownie się przemienił- tym razem przybrał postać szarej, grubej postaci o grubych odnóżach i niesamowicie szeroko otwarych ustach, z których wystawało coś na kształt działa stworzonego z szarej, żywej tkanki. Mężczyzna wykorzystał nadludzko wysostrzony wzrok jaki posiadała jego obecna forma i namierzył leżącego na dachu Aracza. Z działka wystającego z ust natychmiast wyleciał pojedyńczy pocisk- leciał z taką prędkością, że nie musiał nawet bezpośrednio trafić żołnierza. Wystarczyło że trafił w dach na którym on przebywał, druzgocąc go doszczętnie i sprawiając, że kilka pięter się zawaliło. Nawet jeśli Aracz przeżył, to z pewnością był wyeliminowany z walki. Cięzkie cielsko Justusa spadało z niemałą prędkością ku ziemi, a sam mężczyzna czuł, jak dookoła niego zaczynają latać kule wystrzelone przez żołnierzy. Czuł że limit jego transformacji niedługo minie, ale udało mu się już wyeliminować większą część "niebezpiecznych" elementów w miasteczku. Przez miasteczko przeszło echo odległej eksplozji, wstrząsajac jego posadami. Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się za siebie, przekonani że ktoś jeszcze próbuje zaatakować HallenWest. Nie mogli wiedzieć że dochodzi do nich efekt użycia straszliwej superbroni Federacji. Justus wiedział i czuł z tego powodu niesamowitą satysfakcję. Będąc 20 metrów nad ziemią Justus ponownie się przemienił- tym razem przybrał postać kilkunastometrowego żółwia, o twarde skórze i niesamowicie ciężkim cielsku. Gdy tylko stwór uderzył z impetem o ziemię, stworzył potężną falę uderzeniową. LoboTaker, Ender i większa część żołnierzy odleciała kilka metrów dalej, dwa pojazdy wykoziołkowały gniotąc swoim ciężarem czwórkę uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Dookoła Ratusza zapanował dym, będący wynikiem całkowitego zdruzgotania betonu przez ciało żółwia. Ender z pewnym trudem wstał na równe nogi, przymykając oczy. Chmura dymu i kawałków betonu przesłaniała wszystko dookoła. Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy swój nóż i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Nagle Ender zobaczył jak coś leci w jego stronę. Szybko schylił się, dzięki czemu uniknął trafienia...ciałem martwego żołnierza. Gdy jednak chłopak był schylony do akcji wszedł Justus, który pojawił się nagle przed chłopakiem i kopnął go kolanem prosto w twarz. Z nosa Endera trysnęła krew a on sam padł na ziemię. Wysłannik Legionu wyciągnął nóz taktyczny który zabrał jednemu z żołnierzy i natarł na chłopaka. Baldander skontrował jednak uderzenie swoim ostrzem, po czym zrobił przewrót i wstał, będąc już w pewnej odległości od Justusa. Potwór poprawił hustę zasłaniającą mu większą część twarzy. Będzie musiał teraz chwilę odczekać, nim ponownie będzie mógł się zmienić. Justus natarł raz jeszcze i ponownie atak jego noża został skontrowany przez Endera, chłopak jednak nie zauważył drugiej ręki, która złapała go za włosy i przez to nie mógł się obronić przez bolesnym kopem w krocze. Baldander skulił się z bólu a jego przeciwnik rzucił w górę swój nóż, w wyniku czego mógł wolną ręką wykręcić Enderowi dłoń w której on trzymał swoją broń. Gdy nóż zaczął spadać Justus dmuchnął, unosząc lekko chustę i biorąc go w zęby. Będacy w żywiole walki potwór gotów był przebić teraz czaszkę Baldandera, chłopak jednak nie powiedział ostatniego słowa. Z jego pleców wyrosły nagle czarne, smocze skrzydła, które rozprostowały się, a następnie ruszyły tak, że w Justusa uderzyła fala powietrza, która dosłownie go zmiotła, podonie jak cały dym. Zaskoczony przeciwnik przeleciał trzy metry, następnie kilkukrotnie przekoziołkował po ziemi i padł plackiem. Ender natomiast wzniósł się w górę, by móc znajdować się możliwie poza zasięgiem wroga. Justus z niemałym trudem wstał i wziął głęboki oddech. Jeszcze tylko kilka chwil i będzie mógł znowu się przemienić. Cokolwiek wysłannik Legionu chciał zrobić, rzeczywistość mu na to nie pozwolia. Nagle dookoła jego szyi owinął się bojowy łańcuch zakończony ostrzem. Był on jednak na tyle owinięty, że końcówka była w odległości centymetra od gardła Justusa. Mężczyzna próbował złapać za łańcuch i się uwolnić, jednak wtedy poczuł jak coś kopie go prosto w kark. Pod wpływem mocnego kopnięcia mężczyzna padł na kolana, klnąc pod nosem. - Kim jesteś?- spytała LoboTaker, stojąca za Justusem z łańcuchem w dłoniach.- Gadaj! Potwór połknął głośniej ślinę. Powoli zaczynało go suszyć. - Możesz mi mówić Justus.- odrzekł mężczyzna, czując dyskomfort gdyż jego Jabłko Adama ocierało się delikatnie o ostrze. - Jesteś Baldanderem?- spytała, chociaż znała odpowiedź. - Niezbyt.- odpowiedział Justus, zaskakując tym samym LoboTaker. Wściekła Baldanderka pociągnęła za łańcuch trochę mocniej, nadal utrzymując ostrą końcówkę od doktnięcia gardła przeciwnika. - Nie łgaj, to grzech.- odpowiedziała LoboTaker, uśmiechając się z pewną dozą satysfakcji. - Nawet za poprzedniego życia nim nie byłem.- odpowiedział Justus.- Tym bardziej nie jestem nim teraz. Jestem kimś większym, doskonalszym. - Bez bzdur, same fakty!- zakrzyknęła Lewica Pana. Wiedziała że jeśli Justus był Baldanderem, to ani ona nie mogła zabić jego, ani on jej. - Jedno z moich rodziców należało do rasy Syren, drugie do Baldarnders.- odpowiedział Justus a skóra na jego gardle zaczęła robić się czerwona od podrażnienia.- To chyba mnie nie klasyfikuje. - Zasraniec.- powiedziała pod nosem LoboTaker. - Z resztą, nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia.- odrzekł Justus.- I tak was pokonam. - Skąd ta pewność?- spytała Baldanderka. Justus uśmiechnął się, chociaż nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Nadszedł czas. - Bo mój Bóg jest silniejszy od twojego.- odrzekł Justus, po czym się przemienił. Aracz z trudem trzymał oczy otwarte. Tynk ze zniszczonej ściany mocno wbijał się w jego gałki oczne, a sama jego sytuacja też nie sprzyjała byciu przytomnym. Żołnierz leżał pośród gruzów, cały poobijany z wykręconymi rękoma i nogami jak i połamanymi żebrami i przetrąconą szczęką. Nie czuł jednak bólu- prawdopodobnie dlatego że świadomość jeszcze całkowicie do niego nie powróciła. Aracz przypomniał sobię pewien znaczący epizod z przeszłości. To było po zakończeniu Inwazji, gdy Przemek zdecydował się powiedzieć im o zagrożeniu zza Lini Cere, ale nagle zaniemówił. Podszedł wtedy do żołnierza i przekazał instrukcję jak przyzwać coś. Był tym tym tak drobiazgowy, że Aracz był niesamowicie zdziwniony, gdy Przemek przekazał mu, żeby nigdy tego nie wykorzystywał. Teraz jednak zagrożenie było zbyt duże. Aracz nie miał co prawda żadnych świec ani kredy, ale podobno zamiast nich wystarczyła krew. Żołnierz włożył więc palec do rany w policzku, wziął głęboki oddech, kaszlnął kilkukrotnie by oczyścić gardło i rozpoczął inkarnację: - Egassem Sdrawkcab!- zaklinał Aracz.- Egassem Sdrawkcab! ''Egassem Sdrawkcab!'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja